The Troop meets Big Time Rush
by jellybean96
Summary: The Troop decides to go on a vacation to L.A. But what will happen when they meet Big Time Rush? read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Lakewood High, Troop Headquarters**

Hayley stepped out of the elevator and into HQ to find Mr. Stockley, the Troop's adviser, so that she could talk to him. She saw him sitting at his desk reading some files. "Hey Mr. Stockley," she said as she walked up to his desk. "Hello Hayley," Mr. Stockley replied. "So," Hayley continued to say, " I was wondering if we, as a Troop, could all take a trip together. You know, it will give us some time to bond outside of monster hunting and school." She waited for an answer from him. After a few moments, he opened his mouth, "Well, I don't see why not." Hayley was super excited. "If you can find a nice place, then I guess we can." Hayley hugged Mr. Stockley, "Thanks Mr. Stockley." And with that, she ran back to the elevator and went to find Jake and Felix.

As Hayley went around looking for Jake and Felix, her two fellow Troop members, she spotted them outside of the school. "Jake! Felix!" She yelled as she got closer to them. "Hey Hayley!" Jake said with a huge grin on his face when he looked up and saw Hayley coming towards them. "Hey Hayley!" Felix also said, although not with quite as much of enthusiasm as Jake. "So," Hayley started when she finally reached them, "I talked to Mr. Stockley, and he said that if we can find a nice place, we can go!" Jake and Felix were super happy. "So, where are we gonna go?" Jake asked, eager to find out the answer. "What about L.A.?" Felix said, "I heard it's really nice there." A smile grew on Jake's face. "And it's not that far either." Hayley added. "So," Jake started to say, "we going to L.A.?" He asked them both really hoping that they would say yes. "I think we are." Hayley said, and his heart filled with joy. "Yes!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Alright," Hayley said trying to calm Jake, "now we need to find a hotel to stay at while we are there." There was a brief pause, and then Jake spoke up. "I'm on it." And he headed back inside the building to use the computers. "Man, I hope he knows what he's doing." Felix stated. "Me too Felix. Me too." Hayley replied. And with that, they both went their separate ways.

Well, there's the first chapter. If i get any reviews, i will put up the next chapter, so please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT DAY**

Jake came running up to Felix in the hallway of the school the next morning. "Felix!" he yelled to get his attention. Felix turned around and saw Jake coming towards him, "Hey Jake," he said, "What's up?" Jake stopped running when he was in front of Felix; he was out of breath and had to breathe for a little while. "I found the perfect hotel in L.A. that we can stay at." He said when he had caught his breath. Felix was excited by this news, "What is it called?" He asked Jake eagerly. "The Palm Woods Hotel," Jake replied with a huge smile on his face. Felix thought for a minute, "sounds nice." "It is," Jake said back, "It has a pool, a gym, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't quite remember." "Wow," Felix said even more excited than before, "That is awesome!" "I know right? Now, let's go find Hayley and tell her." And with that, they both walked off to find Hayley and tell her the news.

When they finally found Hayley, she was in the hallway talking with a few of her friends on the cheerleading squad. "Hayley!" Jake shouted at her to get her attention. "Hang on," Hayley said to her friends as she turned around to see Jake and Felix standing there, "What do you guys want?" She asked them. Felix was the first one to talk, "Jake found the perfect hotel for us to stay at in L.A.!" At this news Hayley was starting to get excited, "Really?" she asked as she looked over at Jake. "Yeah," he replied. "Well," Hayley said to the both of them eagerly wanting to know where they were going to go. "The Palm Woods Hotel." Jake told her with a huge smile on his face. When Hayley heard this, her smile faded, "oh," was all she could say. "What?" Jake asked her, "What's wrong?" He was a little worried by her reaction. "Um," Hayley started to say, "I don't know if you're going to like this but, uh, we can't stay there."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody, I meant to do this at the beginning but I want to dedicate this chapter to MidnightEmberMisery for showing me this website and giving me great constructive criticism. Thanks.**_

_**I also wanted to say, sorry if the chapters aren't that long. Trust me, when I get towards the end, the chapters should be longer because they will be POV's. So, here's chapter 3, enjoy!**_

Jake and Felix were both in shock at the news that they had both just received. They could not believe their ears. What did she mean that they couldn't go? "What?" Jake and Felix both yelled at the same time. Then only Jake spoke, "Why not?" He was starting to get a little upset by the fact that they could not go to the most amazing hotel ever in L.A. "Well," Hayley started to say trying to find the easiest way to say what she had to tell them, "because, we are not aspiring actors or musicians." "So," Jake said, "why does that matter?" "Because," she said, "only aspiring actors or musicians can stay there." Jake thought for a moment and then spoke. "Then that's exactly what we'll be." They all stood there in the silence for a few seconds when Felix finally spoke up. "Um, Jake," he began, " yeah, in case you haven't noticed, none of us are aspiring actors or musicians!" Jake thought again, "Then we'll pretend!" He finally said thinking that this was surely going to work. "And how exactly are we going to do that?" Hayley asked him. "Easy," Jake said thinking that he had the best idea in the whole world. "We just pretend to be the characters on a monster hunting show. We can even bring our weapons to make it seem more realistic." "But what if someone tries to use them?" Felix asked Jake questioningly. "Just take the batteries out." He told him. "Jake," Felix retorted, "the weapons don't have batteries." "Oh," Jake said sounding a bit disappointed, "then just tell them that they are company property and you aren't allowed to let anyone use it." Felix thought for a quick minute. "Huh, I guess that might work." "Alright guys," Hayley said to the both of them, "looks like we're going to L.A.!"

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think. Let's go with 5 reviews or I won't update.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know how I said 5 reviews or I won't post, but I can't resist. So, here's part 4 for you guys. I want to dedicate this chapter to **__**fabinaforeverandever02 dedicating part 5 of their story to me. Enjoy!**_

**L.A.**

After many hours of driving in a not so big car with four people worth of luggage, they finally arrived. They were outside of the famous Palm Woods Hotel in Los Angeles, California. Jake was the first one to step out of the car, "Man, I can't believe we are finally here." He said as he stretched. Hayley was the next person to step out of the car, "It's so cool." She said as she stretched as well. Then Felix stepped out of the car, "This is awesome". He said as he also stretched. Finally Mr. Stockley stepped out of the driver's seat of the car, "Let's go check in." He said to all three Troop members as the finished realigning their bodies from being cramped up in a tiny space. As soon as they were all comfortable again, they headed into the lobby walked up to the front desk. "Hello," said Mr. Bitters the hotel manager, "welcome to the Palm Woods Hotel. How may I help you?" He didn't seem very happy to be there though. "We would like one room please." Mr. Stockley said to him. "Please sign in, and you will be in room 2K. Next to the hockey heads." He told him as Mr. Stockley signed in and he held out the room keys. "Thank you." Mr. Stockley replied as he finished signing in and took the room key. "Alright," he said as he turned around to face Jake, Hayley, and Felix, "we are in room 2K." "Sweet," Jake said, "So, Stockley, why don't you take the luggage up to our room, while we look around and get to know the place." He said to Mr. Stockley with a hopeful hint in his voice. "Um, if you think that a good idea," Mr. Stockley replied, "then, I guess I'll see you guys later." He finished as he put all of their bags on a luggage cart and headed towards the elevator. "Later!" They all shouted as they watched him walk off. "Well," Jake said when Mr. Stockley was gone, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna check out the pool." "I think I will too." Felix said. "Me three." Hayley said as well. "Alright then, let's hit the pool," Jake said to the both of them as they headed out to the pool.

_**There you have it! Please review! 5-10 reviews or no more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I know that I said I wasn't going to update until I got at least five reviews on the last chapter, but, I really wanted to so, here's chapter 5._

Jake, Hayley and Felix walked out to the pool and started looking around taking everything in. Meanwhile, over at one of the tents Camille was sitting and talking with Guitar Dude. "Hey Guitar Dude," Camille said, "do you know who the new kids are?" She asked him as she took a drink of her ice tea. "I heard that they are here auditioning for parts in some new monster hunting show." He said as he strummed on his guitar. "MONSTER HUNTING SHOW!" Camille shouted, "Why was I never informed of this?" "I don't know," Guitar Dude replied, "Maybe you can ask them where and when it is." "I think I will," she said as she got up, "Thanks Guitar Dude." "No problem Camille." He said to her as she walked away. Camille walked up to Jake, Hayley and Felix as they were standing by the pool talking with each other. "Hi," She said holding out her hand, "welcome to the Palm Woods. I'm Camille." Hayley took her hand and shook it. "Hey Camille, I'm Hayley. This is Jake and that is Felix." She said pointing to the two boys standing with her. "Hey." They both said at the same time. "Hi," Camille replied, "So, what brings you guys to the Palm Woods?" She asked them hoping they would spill the details about the new show. "Uh," Jake started to say, "We are aspiring actors. We're auditioning for that new monster hunting show. The Troop." He said. "Well enough about us," Hayley said as she elbowed Jake in the side and he flinched, "What's it like here?" "It's actually really nice," Camille told them, "Except for Bitters. Although if you checked in, you probably already met him. Hayley right?" She said as she turned to look at Hayley. "Yeah." Hayley replied. "Do you have the time?" she asked her. Hayley checked her watch-com, "12:30" she said. "Ok. Well, I'm gonna go and eat some lunch with my friends and then I'll come back and show you around. K?" She said to them hoping that they would understand. Hayley was the first to speak up, "Ok, see you later." Camille said as she walked into the lobby towards the elevator. "She seems nice." Felix said when Camille had left. "Pretty cute too." Jake added causing Hayley to elbow him once again in the side. "Really Hayley?" He said as he rubbed his side. "I'm sorry," Hayley said with a smile on her face, "Force of habit."

Meanwhile in room 2J

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen as she set out corndogs and tater tots. "Yes!" Carlos screamed as he ran in from the other room, "Corndogs and tater tots!" he finished as he grabbed handfuls of each. "Carlos!" Logan yelled at him as he came in, "Don't hog everything!" "If you want some, come and get some." He said waving a corndog in Logan's face. "Carlos," Mrs. Knight started, "stop it. And I want you to save some for Camille. She's on her way." Carlos' face fell, "Yes Mrs. Knight." Then the door opened and Camille walked in, "Hey guys." She said as she walked in to the apartment. "Hey babe," Logan said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey. So there are some new people down at the pool." This was all James heard as he walked into the room, "How many?" he asked. "Two boys and a girl." She replied. "Well," James said as he looked at his friends, "what are you guys waiting for? I say we go and meet the new kids." "I agree," Kendall said from the couch. "Jo, you wanna come?" he asked his girlfriend sitting next to him. "Sure." She said. "Alright, let's go." Camille said to all of them, and they all walked out the apartment door and down to the pool.

_There you have it. Chapter 5. Read and review please. Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

Here's part 6 for you. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people that have included me somehow in their stories. (I would list them, but I don't remember, you know who you are). Enjoy!

**Back at the pool**

Jake, Hayley, and Felix were waiting at the pool area sitting in some chairs talking while they were waiting for Camille to get back. "Look there's Camille," Hayley said pointing towards the doors that led into the lobby, "Camille!" She shouted to get her attention. "Is that them?" Jo asked Camille as they walked toward the three other teenagers. "Yeah," she replied, "Hey guys," she said to Jake, Hayley and Felix, "I want to introduce you to some friends of mine. This is James," she said pointing to James as he gave Hayley a flirty smile, "Carlos, my boyfriend Logan, and Kendall and his girlfriend Jo." "Hey," all three of them said at once. Felix was the first in the group to speak up, "So, um, while you guys are all getting to know each other, can someone show me where I can find a science lab? I have some experiments I want to try out." "Oh," Logan said clearly excited, "we have one at our school. I can show you." "Thanks…" Felix started to say but then paused trying to remember his name. "Logan." Logan reminded him. "Logan," Felix repeated, "thanks." "No problem," Logan replied. Then they both headed off to the school. "Yeah," Hayley said next, "and can anyone show me where the gym is? You know, gotta stay in shape for monster hunting." At saying this Jake elbowed her in the side causing her to add, "on the new show I'm auditioning for." James was about to speak up thinking he could get some time to get to know Hayley and spend some time with her, but Camille beat him to it. "Yeah," she said, "I can show you." "Great," Hayley said smiling, "thanks Camille. See ya later Jake." She said waving to him. Then they both walked off in the direction of the gym. "bye Hayley," Jake called out after her, "So," he said turning to the rest of them, "which one of you is crazy and insane and likes to insane things?" Carlos immediately got excited and started talking, "That would be me!" he said, "Carlos!" "Alright man," Jake replied putting an arm on Carlos' shoulders in a manly way, "let's go do something." "Ok," Carlos responded, "see you guys later!" "Bye!" the other three called out as Jake and Carlos walked out. "Well," Kendall said turning to Jo, "since they are all busy, Jo, do you wanna go and see a movie with me?" "sure," she said, "let's go. Wait, James, do you wanna come with us?" Jo said as they were walking out. "nah," he said, " you two go on ahead." "Alright man," Kendall said to him, "see ya." "see ya." James replied as Jo and Kendall walked off hand in hand. 'Why can't I have a girlfriend?' James thought to himself as he moped back into the lobby.

**Science Lab**

"Wow," Logan said to Felix as he removed his goggles, "I never thought that I would meet someone who liked science as much as I do." "me neither," Felix agreed with him as he too removed his goggles. "I always try to talk with Jake and Hayley about science stuff but they just don't seem to understand or appreciate it." "Same here," Logan smiled, " all the other guys care about is hitting on every girl they see, doing crazy and insane stunts or going out with their girlfriend." "and you don't?" Felix questioned him, "because you do have a girlfriend right?" "yeah," Logan said, "I do have a girlfriend. But I mean seriously, there are more important things in the world. Like science and our music and…" "wait," Felix said cutting him off, "your music? Are you musicians?" "Logan looked at him, "musicians?" dude we're more than musicians! We're Big Time Rush!" "Who?" Felix asked him confused. "Seriously," Logan asked shocked, "you've never heard of us?" "sorry," Felix said apologetically, "I don't really listen to music of this generation." "Well, ok," Logan said awkwardly, "um, why don't we get back to our experiment." "Alright," Felix said as they both replaced their goggles, "now, if you just pour that in there, then it should…" **BOOM!**

There it is. Part 6 for you. Review and let me know what you think. Also, just wanted to thank gggghhhh12 over on the messageboards for the idea of James liking Hayley. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here's the next part for you guys. Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy with homework and my school play. Hope you enjoy it!_

Meanwhile in the gym, Hayley and Camille are sweating it out on the treadmills.

"Man," Hayley spoke up trying to catch her breath while continuing to run, "this is a really good work out."

"I know right? Try chasing down thousands of girls who are trying to get with your boyfriend." Camille replied as they both finished on the treadmills and stepped off grabbing their towels.

"Why would they do that?" Hayley asked questioningly.

"Hello?" Camille said like Hayley was crazy, "My boyfriend is one of the members of Big Time Rush." She said to Hayley.

Hayley's face immediately lit up and a huge smile crept upon her face, "I knew I recognized them!" she practically shouted. "I love their music!"

"I love their music too." Camille said back laughing.

"So is it seriously a good workout to chase down girls who want to get with your boyfriend?" Hayley asked her.

"Huge," Camille said back in an exaggerated tone, "did you ever have that kind of problem with your boyfriend?" she asked her.

That hit a spot in Hayley's mind bringing her back to Valentine's Day and the events that took place that took place that day.

"What makes you think that I have a boyfriend?" she asked trying to brush it off.

"Well, I mean, I just assumed," Camille said nervously, "you seem like that kind of person who would have a boyfriend."

That's when Hayley knew that she was going to have to tell her about Brian. There was no getting out of this conversation.

"Well, actually, I did have a boyfriend. Captain of the football team," she could see Camille starting to smile, "but, well, he dumped me. On Valentine's Day." Camille's smile faded to a scowl.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted getting attention from the others in the facility. She then lowered to her regular voice, "that jerk!"

"Actually," Hayley started, "it's kind of my fault."

"Why?" Camille asked confused.

"Um," Hayley hesitated not sure if she should really tell Camille about everything. No one else in the world new about it. Then, she decided that she could trust Camille enough to tell her about this, "in order to tell you why, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even your boyfriend."

"Ok," Camille said, "I promise."

"Alright," Hayley spoke up, "Jake, Felix and I are part of a secret organization known as the Troop. We fight monsters."

"Like that new TV show?" Camille asked her.

"About that," Hayley said, "it's fake."

"Go on." Camille said wanting to know more about this interesting subject.

"Ok. So it was Valentine's Day," Hayley began, "and we were trying to catch an Eris Fairy. She's a magical creature that tries to break up happy couples."

"Why?" Camille asked clearly confused.

"Because, she gets upset seeing all of the loving couples because she can't get back to her own dimension and boyfriend."

"I don't blame her." Camille added.

"Anyways, so in order to catch the Eris fairy, we needed a loving couple with the knowledge to fight monsters. Then Felix said that it had to be me and Jake."

"You and Jake huh?" Camille said nudging Hayley's side.

"It's not like that." Hayley retorted.

"Sure." Camille replied back.

"That's not the point," Hayley continued, "Jake and I had to act like a couple in love. And in order for us to do that, I had to cancel my lunch date with Brian. My boyfriend at the time. He was a little upset, but he got over it."

"Wow." Camille said.

"That's not it." Hayley said back.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yeah."

"Finish."

"Ok," Hayley started once again, "we were in the hallway by the lockers. Felix had given Jake a freeze ring to give to me to as a 'gift' to help capture the Eris Fairy."

"Aww! How sweet!" Camille cooed.

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Brian saw Jake give me the ring and he wasn't too happy about it. I walked up to him to explain but he didn't want to hear it. He just told me that we were over." Hayley said as she sat down in one the chairs.

"Harsh." Camille said as she sat down next to Hayley.

"Yeah," Hayley said putting her head in her hands.

"And that's all that happened?" Camille asked Hayley.

"Um, no." Hayley stated.

"Well, what else happened?" Camille asked getting sort of anxious.

"I was really upset about Brian dumping me so I went and sat on one of the benches in the hallway. Felix was working on the freeze ray and Jake came out and sat next to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We were talking about what had happened earlier. Felix told us to start with the couple stuff. I noticed Brian standing a ways away. Felix opened one of the closet doors so Brian couldn't see."

"Uh-huh."

This next part was the part that Hayley remembered very clearly, "so, Jake and I started saying a bunch of stuff and I said that I like Brian not Jake. I said it loud enough so that Brian could hear. That when it happened. Jake just looked at me and said, 'Hayley, you're better than Brian. He's an ok guy, but YOU are a truly special girl. The only thing bigger than your sense of adventure is your heart. I don't think any guy's good enough for you. But if I got the chance to be your boyfriend, I know that I'd never, ever walk away.'"

"Aww!" Camille cooed once again, "that is so cute. I would love it if Logan did something like that for me."

"Yeah, well, Brian heard and he didn't think that it was very cute. He came over and punched Jake in the eye."

"Ooh. That must have hurt." Camille replied making a cringing face.

"Yep, but on the bright side, we captured the Eris Fairy and sent her back to her own dimension."

"Wow," was all Camille could say. "That is one crazy story."

"Yeah, that's pretty much my life. The next day when Jake walked into class, he had a black eye."

"Man, I bet the ladies loved that."

"They did. And when I mentioned what he had said the day before, he just kind of chuckled and said he was just doing his job. Honestly, I was kind of a little hurt when he said that."

"Oh my gosh!" Camille shouted and then lowered her voice from receiving looks from the others in the room, "You like him! Don't you?"

This accusation made her blush, "What? Why would you think that?"  
>"Deny it all you want," Camille said smirking, "I know what I'm talking about."<p>

"Actually," Hayley said realizing something, "I think you're right. I like Jake."  
>"I knew it! Does he feel the same way?"<p>

"I don't know," Hayley said as she stood up from the chair, "but you can't tell him. I don't want him to know yet."

"Ok, I won't tell Jake."  
>"Thank you," Hayley said as she hugged Camille.<p>

"No problem. Now, let's get back to exercising." And they both headed back to the treadmills.

_Please review! If you are reading this, and you haven't reviewed before, please review. Anything helps! Until next time, jellybean96!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it took me a while. I have been really busy. But here it is. Part 8. I hope you all enjoy it!_

With Carlos and Jake in room 2J, "Wow," Jake said to Carlos as he went to sit on the couch, "I still can't believe how awesome this apartment is."

"I know right?" Carlos replied as he went to sit next to Jake, "my favorite part is the swirly slide!"

"Me too!" Jake said sitting up, and then relaxed, "man, you must get a lot of girls with this apartment."

The smile on Carlos' face disappeared, "Well, actually, I don't get many girls."

"What?" Jake shouted seeming surprised by this, "Are you serious?"  
>"It's true," he said sadly, "they just don't think that I'm cool or things like that."<p>

"Wow." Jake said

"Do you have a special girl?" Carlos said changing the subject noticing the awkward tension in the air.

"Surprisingly no," Jake said, "they think basically the same things about me as they do about you."

"Dang," Carlos replied, "Wait?" He said a little eagerly, "What about that girl who came with you guys?"

"You mean Hayley?"

"Yeah, her. What going on wit you two?" Carlos said hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Nothing," Jake said turning around so that Carlos wouldn't see him blush.

"If you're just friends," Carlos began, "then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Jake said blushing even more.

"Don't be ashamed," Carlos said, "You can tell Carlos anything."

Jake turned around to face Carlos, "Ok," he began to say clearly defeated, "the truth is, I really like Hayley. I have since the day I first saw her."

"I see." Carlos said in a mock Dr. Phil sort of way.

"It's just, I don't know how she feels about me. And I don't want to freak her out, you know. It will just make things awkward between us."

"Uh-huh," Carlos said to himself, then he spoke out loud, "well, maybe she does feel the same way but she does feel the same way but she just hasn't had the nerve to tell you."

"You really think so?" Jake asked Carlos

"How would I know!" Carlos said in his usual way grabbing his helmet in the process, "I'm not an expert on girls!"

"Dude!" Jake shouted, "Calm down! It's alright!"

"Sorry!" he said apologetically, "hey I know!" he said clearly getting excited, "Hayley is with Camille at the gym right now. Why don't I just call her and ask her if she knows anything." He said as he went to pull out his phone when Jake grabbed his wrist meaning for him to stop.

"Wait," he said as he still had a grip on Carlos' arm, then he let go, "I have a faster way." Then he talked into his watch-com calling for Hayley, "Hayley! Hayley!" He then saw Hayley appear on the screen.

"Jake! What's wrong? Where's the monster?" She asked him concerned

Jake then whispered to Hayley not wanting Carlos to overhear even though he was in the kitchen looking for the corn dogs, "How come every time that I call you on here, you think there's a monster?" Jake asked offended at Hayley's previous accusation.

"No reason," she said simply, "Now, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Camille." He replied plainly.

"Ok," she said back.

"Give her the watch-com and tell her to go into another room." Jake said to Hayley

Hayley looked confused as to why Jake didn't want her to over hear the conversation, "Why?" she asked him.

"No reason," Jake replied in a tone that was mimicking Hayley's.

Hayley just rolled her eyes and agreed, "Fine. Hey Camille," she said to her friend who was over by the mini fridge grabbing waters for the both of them, "come here!"

Camille picked up the two waters and then walked over to where Hayley was standing; "Yeah?" she said when she arrived.

"Jake wants to talk to you."

"Where's your phone?" Camille asked clearly confused as to why Hayley didn't have a phone seeing as Jake was no where in the room.

"Not phone," Hayley said bluntly, "Watch-com."

"Watch-what?" Camille asked back

"Watch-com," Hayley repeated, "It's how Felix, Jake and I communicate with each other."

Camille seemed sort of interested in this, "Ah," she replied, "So, you can see AND hear each other with that?"

"Yeah," Hayley said to her, "Now, Jake wants me to have you go into another room with this so he can talk to you."

"Ok," Camille said as she grabbed the watch-com and entered another room. Then she placed the watch-com on her wrist and peered into it to see Jake looking back at her.

"Camille," Jake said, "Good."

"So," Camille said, "Hayley said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah," Jake said and then started to get nervous causing him to say some words that didn't quite make much sense, "um, did Hayley, um, mention me, and uh, anything really, uh, you know, yeah."

Camille's face was pure confusion, "Actually, I don't know what you mean. What are you trying to ask me?"  
>Carlos, who overheard the whole conversation decided to help his friend out and interject, "Does Hayley like him?" he shouted into the watch-com at Camille.<p>

Camille thought for a second, "Uh, now that I think about it, she did mention you, and Valentine's Day."

"The Eris Fairy?" Jake asked questioningly.

"Yeah," Camille replied, "and she told me that you got punched out after you said a bunch of stuff to her."

"Really?" Jake asked, "I totally forgot about that."

"Yeah, not only did she tell me what happened, but she told me exactly what you said to her."

Jake looked slightly shocked, "Wow, she really remembers all of that?"

"Yeah," Camille said with a smile on her face, "and it sounded pretty convincing to me?"

Jake was sort of happy at this that his face lit up with a smile, not too huge, but big enough to where Camille noticed, "Wow," was all he said, "So, does she like me?" He asked eagerly wanting to know the answer to the question that had always been bugging him.

"Um," Camille said nervously, "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that."

"dang it," Jake said to himself disappointed.

"But," Camille spoke up, "she never said that I couldn't tell Carlos." She finished with a scheming look on her face.

Jake seemed to get the exact same look on his face as well, "Oh really?" he said, "Carlos, come here." He said to his friend who was now sitting on the couch watching some television.

"Yeah?" he said as he walked over to where Jake was standing.

Jake removed the watch-com from his wrist and handed it to Carlos as he spoke, "Take this watch-com so Camille can tell you something important."

"Ok," Carlos said taking the watch-com from Jake and looking into it, "Hey Camille." He said.

"Hey Carlos," she replied back, "Is Jake out of the room?"

Carlos looked around and saw Jake walk into another room and shut the door, "Yeah."

"Ok," Camille said, "Tell him that the answer is yes."

"Ok," Carlos said sort of confused as to what the question had been, "Bye Camille." He said before calling Jake back into the room to tell him what Camille had said.

"So," Jake said walking into the room, "what did she say?"

"She said that the answer is yes." Carlos replied while handing Jake his watch-com.

"Yes?" Jake asked. Carlos nodded. "Yes! She likes me!" Jake shouted with a huge smile. Then it faded as a realization hit him. "She like me. Dang it." He said softly as he slumped over to the couch and sat down.

_There you have it. Part 8. I hope you all liked it. If you are reading this and you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I will take any suggestion and criticism to heart. And think about it and try to incorporate any suggestions if it doesn't ruin my story. Thanks. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey there! Sorry it took me a while! I have been pretty busy lately! Here's the next part for you guys! I hope you like it!**_

Previously…..  
><em>"Yes?" Jake asked. Carlos nodded. "Yes! She likes me!" Jake shouted with a huge smile. Then it faded as a realization hit him. "She like me. Dang it." He said softly as he slumped over to the couch and sat down.<br>_Carlos didn't like the sight of his new friend so sad with his head in his hands. So he went and sat next to him on the very bright orange couch, "What's wrong?" _  
><em>"Well," Jake began looking up, "now that I know she like me, it is going to be so awkward between us."_  
><em>"Hm," Carlos said wonderingly, "I never thought of that."_  
><em>Jake looked at Carlos with worry and the look like he seriously needed an answer, "Should I tell her that I like her. Or should I just leave it alone?"_  
><em>"I don't know," Carlos said getting up from the couch. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He spun around to face Jake with a huge grin on his face, "I know," he said excitedly, "maybe you can ask Jo. She's a girl; she'll probably know what to do."_  
><em>Jake stood up from the couch as well and went to give Carlos a man-hug, "Thanks man," he said and started to walk towards the door, but he then turned around to face Carlos, "Uh, do you know where she is?"_  
><em>"Check in the lobby and Palm Woods Park," Carlos replied, "she's usually in either one of those places with Kendall." _  
><em>"Ok. Thanks man." Jake said one last time before he exited the apartment shutting the door behind him.

***GYM***

Camille emerged from the locker room with the watch-com in her hand as she walked over to where Hayley was standing. "Here," she said as she held the watch-com out to her.  
>"Thanks," Hayley said as she took the device from Camille and placed it back on her wrist, "so what did he want?"<br>"Oh," Camille said, trying to think of something to say so she didn't spoil anything, "I guess Carlos needed to talk to me and his cell phone broke."  
>"Oh, ok," Hayley said. <em>Whew. She bought it. <em>Camille thought. "So," Hayley spoke up again, "what do you think of the watch-com?"  
>"I think it's great," Camille answered with a smile on face, "However, I still can't believe that you guys are monster hunters and no one has discovered you."Hayley just smiled, she loved to have someone she could tell all of this about.<br>"That's all thanks to the little guy known as the Snark. Hayley saw the look on Camille's face. It was pure confusion.  
>"What's a Snark?" she asked<br>"He's a little animal that whenever he sings his song, whoever hears it, will forget what has happened in the last few minutes." Camille looked, amazed.  
>"Wow," was all that she said, "but if you guys hear it, wouldn't you also forget what happened?"<br>"Ahh," Hayley said intrigued at this question, "that's the beauty of earplugs. If you're wearing earplugs, you won't hear the Snark's song, and you won't forget what happened. That's how we have stayed a secret all these years."  
>"Interesting," Camille said to herself, "I never had any clue that there was a secret organization out there that fought monster."<br>"Yep," Hayley said confidently to herself, "and the only people out there that know about us are the government, I believe, and other Troops around the world."  
>"That is so fascinating," Camille said again. Then she decided to change the topic of their conversation. "Ok," Camille spoke up again, "so, I know we already sort of talked about this but, uh, what exactly do you think of Jake?" she asked nervously. Hayley's smile faded.<br>"Oh, well, you know, he's obnoxious, and full of himself every once in a while," she said, "but he's also cute, and funny, and sweet and, oh what am I saying?" Hayley said as she sat down in one of the hard, plastic, orange chairs and put her face in her hands. Camille walked over and sat down in the chair next to her friend.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked concerned.<br>"Me and Jake," Hayley said looking up, "It will never work."  
>"Why?" Camille asked wanting to know the reason.<br>"Well," Hayley began, "I don't know. He probably doesn't even like me anyways."  
>"Oh," Camille said back with a devious smile on her face, "well, don't get your hopes down. Tell you what, let's go get cleaned up and then we can go hang out by the pool."<br>Hayley stood up from her chair and grabbed her towel, "sounds great," she said, "I'm getting kind of tired now." And with that, both girls headed into the locker room to change.

_**Well, I hope you all like it! If you are reading this, I still need more reviews! Anything helps me! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Jellybean96 here! So, sorry I have not posted in a while but school is almost over and I have been busy with finals and getting all of my homework in. Plus my sister is leaving for college on Friday so we have been busy with getting her ready as well. I will post as soon as I can! Thanks for understanding!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, here's the next part. I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

Jake emerged from the elevator and ran into the lobby looking for anyone who would know where Jo Taylor was. He entered into the lobby and ran up to the first that he saw which happened to be a man who looked to be in his early 20's sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby reading a book. Jake walked up to the man and began talking, "Excuse me! Um, has Jo Taylor been through here?" The man looked up from his book looking like he was slightly annoyed because he was interrupted, "uh, I don't so. Have you checked Palm Woods Park? She might be there." "I haven't yet. Thanks man," Jake said as he started to run through the lobby and out the front doors. "No problem," the man yelled after him and then went back to reading his book.

Jake ran as fast as he could towards Palm Woods Park. He was running so fast that he felt like any minute he was going to keel over. Finally, he spotted the girl he was looking for who happened to be sitting under a large oak tree with Kendall Knight. "Jo!" he shouted. Jo looked up at him as he was running up to her, "Hey, I… need to….ask….you….something." he managed to get out while trying to catch his breath. "Ok," she said, "its Jake right?" she asked him just to be sure. "Yeah," he assured her. "Alright, what do you want to ask me?" Jake stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say, but still managed to stutter a little bit, "Well, uh, you see, there's, uh, this girl that I like, and I uh, don't know quite how to tell her. Any suggestions?" he asked her with an awkward smile hoping she would be able to help him out in some way. "Dude," Kendall spoke up from where he was sitting next to Jo, "take it from a guy with the girl of his dreams. Just tell her how you really feel." "Really?" Jake asked, "Because I was thinking of doing something really huge. You know, so she _REALLY _knows how I feel." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Like what?" Jo asked him curiously. Jake's smile faded, "I'm not sure. That's why I came here. To ask you." "Well," Jo thought for a moment, "what kinds of things does she like?" "Uh, she's a girl, so she probably likes things, that, girls like." He replied awkwardly. "I see, well, that narrows it down," Jo said back sarcastically, "oh! What kind of music does she like?" "Probably music that girls like?" Jake guessed. "Wow," Jo said, "you're really bad at this. Aren't you?" "I guess," Jake replied. There was a silent moment until Jake remembered something that might help. "Wait, she mentioned this one band that she really likes." "What's their name?" Jo asked him as she stood up and went to stand next to him. "I'm trying to remember," he stated thinking hard, "there was this one song that she likes in particular. I believe it's called, _'Stuck.'_" "Wait," Kendall said from his spot on the ground, "the song she likes is called _'Stuck'_?" Jake nodded. "That's my song!" Kendall said excitedly as he stood up, "I mean my bands' song. Oh my gosh! Maybe we're that band that she likes so much. Big Time Rush!" Jake's face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yes!" he shouted, "That's it! Wow, maybe this is gonna be easier than I thought it would." "Ok," Jo said, "so, we know her favorite song by her favorite band," then she thought for a moment, "Um, do you guys have a school dance soon?" Jake thought for a moment once again, and then spoke up, "I think that the Prom is coming up soon. But we're freshman. We're not allowed to go unless we are working with the A/V club or get asked by a Junior or Senior." "Oh," Jo said thinking there was nothing that they could do. But then she had an idea, "actually, I think I have an idea," then she turned to face Jake, "Jake, maybe you can get in with the A/V club and then make sure that this girl has a date so that she can get in." "Ok," Jake said in reply, "it shouldn't be that hard. Felix is in the A/V club so I can get in with him, and Hay–this girl, is so gorgeous, so it won't be hard to find her a date." "Alright," Jo said thinking she already knew who the girl was, "I think this might actually work," then she turned to Kendall and spoke up again, "Kendall, do you think that you can get Gustavo to let you guys play at their school dance?" "I think so," Kendall said already scheming in his mind of things to do if Gustavo Rocque, their manager, said no. "good," Jo replied. "Thanks a lot you guys," Jake said to the both of them, "um, how much do you want for the gig?" Kendall just looked at him with a look on his face that said 'are you kidding me?' "How much do we want?" Kendall asked him. Jake nodded. "Nothing," Kendall said back, "helping you to try and get the girl is all that matters." "Really?" Jake asked not even believing what he was hearing. "Yeah," Kendall replied. "Awesome," Jake said back, "I really appreciate this." "No problem," Kendall and Jo both said at the same time. All of a sudden, Jo's phone started buzzing, signaling that she had received a text. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to check who the message was from. She looked at the LED screen and it said,

**NEW MESSAGE: CAMILLE**

She clicked on the button that allowed her to read the text message. It read:

**Hey Jo! Hayley and I are heading over to the pool after we get cleaned up and stuff from being at the gym. You and Kendall should meet us there. If you see Jake, let him know to bring himself as well. K, see ya later. **

Jo looked up from her phone to tell Jake and Kendall. "That was Camille, she said that she and Hayley are heading over to the pool and wants to know if we want to come also." "Of course!" Kendall replied. She then turned to Jake, "you wanna come to? We can always use an extra friend." "Oh, why not! I mean, what else am I going to do?" "Great," Jo said, "I'll let Camille we will be there." "Awesome," Jake said, "I'll meet you guys down there, I need to grab my swim trunks." "I'll come with you," Kendall said, "I have to grab mine as well." "Hey," Jo said, "I'm going the same direction. I'll come too. Then we'll go to our apartments, change into our suits, and then meet back down at the pool." "Sounds good," Jake said. "Alright, let's go." And with that, Kendall, Jo, and Jake headed back towards the Palm Woods to go to the pool.

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I'm gonna keep saying it, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think! Also, if you review soon, I will be picking someone to be in one of my future chapters. You review, you may get to be the person. So review! Gracias!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! So I know that I haven't updated this in FOREVER! But I have been super busy. I just haven't really had any time. Also, my sister came home from summer term on Saturday and…. My big brother gets home tomorrow! He has been in Nevada for two years! I haven't seen him since he left. Ok, enough of my rant, story time! Hope you all enjoy this part!**

Jake, James, Kendall, Jo and Carlos were the first five out to the pool area. As soon as they got there, Carlos ran off to go do something, but no one knew what. James had immediately ran over to his favorite lunge chair and began to destroy his skin cells using the strong powers of the sun. Jake walked over to the edge of the pool, kicked his shoes off, and sat down dangling his feet in the nice, clean, pool water. Kendall went and sat next to him also putting his feet in the water, and Jo went to sit by Kendall putting her feet in the water as well. Jake tried to talk with James but he just ignored him and kept tanning. So, Jake made conversation with Kendall and Jo. "So," Jake said to Kendall who was cuddling with Jo, "what's it like, you know, being famous and all?" Kendall just shrugged, "oh, it's all good. It's fun when we get to go and perform at places. Music videos are fun too. Basically, it's all just a bit of fun. Until that is, Gustavo gets a hold of us and makes us work a bunch." "Wow," Jake said "that's great. I'm glad you guys are having fun." "Yeah, me too," Kendall said back, "it would suck if it wasn't at least a little bit of fun." He ended his sentence with a laugh followed by Jake and Jo joining in on the laughter. All of a sudden, they heard someone yell. "CANNONBALL!" was all they heard. They turned their heads to see their friend Carlos yell as he began to run and jump into the pool. As he jumped, the water made such a gigantic splash that it caused some of the water to fly out of the pool and hit a few of the people lounging around. Of course, they were used to it by now seeing as they had been at the Palm Woods with Carlos for a while now. As Carlos got out of the pool, and grabbed his towel to dry off, Felix and Logan entered into the pool area with their swim trunks on and carrying towels with them. They were talking about their experiments that they had done in the science lab. "Hey Felix!" Jake yelled when he looked up and saw the two teenage boys walking towards them. "Oh," Felix said when he looked over and realized who was talking to him, "hey Jake!" he said as he and Logan walked over and each sat down in a lounge chair. "Where's Camille?" Carlos asked. "And Hayley!" Jake added after seeing neither of the girls quite yet. Logan was the first to speak up, "Well, they did go to the gym so they might be showering and then they have to go up to the apartments to change. So it may take them a little bit." "Oh, alright," Jake replied. No sooner had he spoken, Hayley and Camille emerged through the lobby doors and out to the pool. As soon as Jake looked up and saw Hayley walking through the doors in her swimsuit, a bright smile spread across his face. She was wearing a white bikini. The top was a halter style with string ties at the neck and back. There was also a ring front with a sash tie. The ties and sash/bow, were both pink. The bottom piece had an elastic waistband with rings on the sides with sash ties. The sash ties were also pink. As Jake looked at Hayley, it was like time had slowed down. It seemed as if Hayley was walking in slow motion as a gigantic fan blew her hair in all different directions. It also seemed as if there was a ray of sunshine shining right behind her, emphasizing every little thing that Jake like about her. The way her hair blew in the wind, the way she hunted monsters with such stealth and without what seemed so much as a tiny bit of fear, her smile, her laugh, the way she was so passionate about achieving good grades, they way she insulted him, her body, her… Jake's thoughts were interrupted when he realized what was happening right before his very eyes. He let his eyes refocus and saw that while he had been daydreaming, Camille had come over to where they were all sitting. But what made it worse, was that James had gotten up out of his chair and seemed to be FLIRTING with Hayley! He couldn't believe it his eyes! He was sort of infuriated. (That was a word that Hayley had taught him, yet another reason why he loves Hayley so much. She teaches him new things even if he doesn't want her to.) Felix, one of his closest friends, recognized this immediately and came over to Jake. "What's wrong Jake?" Felix asked him as he kneeled down next to Jake. Jake looked up and stared at where Hayley and James were standing clearly, to him, flirting with one another. Hayley would even place her hand on James muscles. Ugh! However, it seemed to Jake, as though every once in a while, Hayley would glance over at Jake and he would just smile at her, telling himself that they were only talking, not flirting. "I see," Felix said, "one moment." Then he got up and walked over to Logan who was sitting on a lounge chair with his arm around Camille's waist talking with everyone. "Excuse me Logan?" he asked him. Logan looked up at him, "Oh, hey man, what's up?" "Well, I was uh, wondering, if uh, you happened to know what uh…" Before he could finish what he was saying, Logan cut him off, "You want to know what James is saying to Hayley. Don't you." Felix just nodded. "Well Felix," Camille said, "I don't know what he is saying, but I do know this. He is clearly flirting with Hayley. I mean it's obvious. You see, the way he flips his hair, showing her his luscious hair, the way he smiles, showing off his shiny teeth, so she knows he has great oral hygiene, they way he places his arm around her shoulders, letting her know that he can be protective, and gentle. Now, I've been around James long enough to know that he is indeed flirting with your friend, Hayley Steele." "Great," Felix replied getting up, "thanks."And with that, he went back to Jake and sat down next to him. "Well?" Jake asked him expectantly. "Yep," he said to him, "he is definitely flirting with her." "Oh man!" Jake said as he put his head in his hands and complained, "this is just great isn't it! That guy is flirting with Hayley! The girl of my dreams! And there is no way that she is going to turn him down because he is so handsome, smooth, and he's famous to top it all off." "Aw, come on Jake. There will be plenty of other girls along the way," Felix said trying to cheer up his best friend. "I guess," Jake said back, "but none, none of them will be as amazing as Hayley. I mean, she's absolutely wonderful." "It'll all be ok buddy. I know how to cheer you up." And with that, he shoved Jake into the water. After a few seconds, Jake emerged from the water and pulled Felix in with him. Everyone started laughing. And that's how they spent the rest of their afternoon. Laughing, talking, shoving each other in the water, and just getting to know each other.

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this part. I added this part after I had already written the whole story. So I decided to put it in because I thought that it would be fun. So, Review. Click that little blue button at the bottom! I know you want to! Go ahead and click it! Until next time, jellybean96 out! **

**Also, I hope that that description of Hayley's swimsuit made sense. If it didn't, oh well, deal with it! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's the next part for you. I was just thinking, I should probably do the disclaimer thing. **

**So, I do not own the troop. If I did, Jayley would already be happening. K bye. Now read. **

*LAST DAY*

*Parking lot at Palm Woods*

Mr. Stockley, Jake, Hayley, Felix, Big Time Rush, Camille, Jo, Mrs. Knight, and Katie, were all in the parking lot out front of the Palm Woods hotel. Mr. Stockley was loading all of their luggage into the trunk of his car and the others were all saying good bye to one another. Hayley walked up to Camille and gave her a hug, "I had such a great time hanging out with you." "Me too Hayley," Camille replied, "text me ok?" she asked Hayley once they released from the hug. "Ok." Hayley replied as she went to say goodbye to the others. "You know Logan," Felix said to his friend, "I'm gonna miss doing science experiments with you. It was kind of entertaining." "Right back at ya Felix." Logan replied, and they did a man hug. "Thanks for the crazy good time Carlos." Jake said to his super insane friend, "it was awesome!" "I know what you mean Jake. This last week has been insane!" The two laughed together remembering their antics from the week and then man hugged. "See ya man," Jake said and then walked over to Kendall and Jo, "Kendall, Jo, thanks a lot for the help with that girl." "No problem man," Kendall said back. "Hey," Jo said, "don't mention it. We're just happy to help. And don't worry; I think Hayley is going to love it." The moment that Jo said that, Jake face lost all color. "W-w-when did I ever t-t-tell you that the girl was Hayley?" Jake stuttered, still in shock that they seemed to have figured it out. "Um, just now." Jo replied with a sly grin on her face. "Well then," Jake said, "wish me luck." "Good luck," Jo and Kendall said together. Jake smiled at the two, "thanks," he said, "just make sure that you come." "Did you ask you principal yet if it was ok?" Kendall asked making sure everything was set. "Uh, no," Jake replied, then quickly added, "but I have a feeling it's going to be ok." "Don't know what that means, but I have a feeling I don't really want to know." Kendall replied. The other two just laughed. "Alright," Mr. Stockley said from where he was standing by the car, "we better get going. Jake, Hayley, Felix, in the car." "Coming!" Jake said, and then turned back to Kendall and Jo and whispered, "June 15th. Don't forget." And then he went to the car and got in. "Coming!" Felix said and then turned back to Logan. "Let me know about that experiment k?" Then he went and got into the car as well. "Coming!" Hayley said and turned back to Camille, "Don't worry; I'll text you as soon as I know." And with that, Hayley walked to the car and got in. Before he himself got into the car, Mr. Stockley said his departing words, "Thank you all for giving us a wonderful and memorable time here. I know that we will cherish it deeply." Mr. Stockley finished his speech and then proceeded to get into the car and drive off. Everyone was standing there, and waving good bye to the friends that they had made when finally, Katie spoke up, "you know, even though I didn't really hang out with them while they were here, I'm gonna miss them." Everyone just laughed and then went inside to continue with their day.

*Lakewood*

Mr. Stockley pulls the car into the Lakewood High parking lot. They had been driving for a few hours and it is getting late. They pull into a spot and park the car turning it off. "Well," Jake spoke first stepping out of the car, "I don't know about you guys, but I am gonna miss L.A., but at the same time, I am glad to be home." "Me too." Felix said as he stepped out of the car as well. "Yep," Hayley said stepping out of the car, "L.A. is nice, but there's no place like home." "Plus," Jake added, "This is where HQ is." The three teens just laughed with each other. "Well," Mr. Stockley said going to the trunk and unlocking it, "why don't we go and put these weapons away and then you can all go home." Then they all pulled out the weapons that they had brought with them and headed inside to put them away. Once they were done, they walked back out to the car, got their luggage and headed home.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Now review. Click that button on the bottom of the screen that says review. K bye. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, yes it's been a while. Here's the next part for you though. Enjoy!**

*JAKE'S HOUSE*

Jake arrived at his house and reached into his pants pocket pulling out a house key. His parents had given it to him before he left; in case he needed to get in, not knowing what time he would be home. He set his suitcase down on the front porch and placed the key into the lock. He unlocked the door, picked up his suitcase off of the porch, and stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked into his house and immediately went straight to his room not wanting to wake any of his family members up. He reached his room and opened the door. Everything was the way he left it, meaning that his younger sister, Phoebe did not go into his room. Unless she did and just made sure to put everything back. Jake walked to his closet, slid the door open and put his suitcase down on the floor, shutting the closet door once more. Then he went over to desk and picked up his laptop taking it to his bed. He climbed onto his bed and put his laptop on his lap turning it on. When it finally turned on, he opened up his chat window. There were a few people from school on, including Felix. He decided to talk to him and ask him a few questions.

**JAKESTER: Hey Felix, what's up?**

**FELIXGARCIA: Hey Jake. Nothing much, you?**

**JAKESTER: thinking**

**FELIXGARCIA: about what?**

**JAKESTER: nothing much. So, how did you like L.A.?**

**FELIXGARCIA: I thought it was great. Me & Logan did some science experiments. You?**

**JAKESTER: Me & Carlos did a lot of crazy stuff. We even pulled a few pranks on some people. **

**FELIXGARCIA: sounds great**

**JAKESTER: yeah. It was loads of fun. Hey you're going to Prom right?**

**FELIXGARCIA: with the A/V club. Why?**

**JAKESTER: I was wondering if I could come with and say that I'm helping so I can get in. I have something planned.**

**FELIXGARCIA: yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. What are you planning?**

**JAKESTER: well, I Big Time Rush to come and perform**

**FELIXGARCIA: what? Does Hayley know? That's her favorite band! She's gonna be upset she won't be there.**

**JAKESTER: no I didn't tell her. You're the only one who knows. What do you mean she won't be there?**

**FELIXGARCIA: she's not an upperclassman.**

**JAKESTER: so, I have a plan.**

**FELIXGARCIA: really? And what might that be?**

**JAKESTER: I'm gonna get a really popular junior or senior to ask her to the dance. And make sure he knows that it's for me. Then the rest of my plan will be put into action. **

**FELIXGARCIA: are you sure that that will work?**

**JAKESTER: I hope so.**

**FELIXGARCIA: good luck with that.**

**JAKESTER: thanks man. Ttyl?**

**FELIXGARCIA: sure. See ya.**

After his little talk with Felix, Jake set his laptop aside and pulled out his phone. He searched through his contacts list and found that one name he was searching for. He remembered how he had gotten the phone number. It was towards the beginning of the school year, and this kid had wanted a copy of his comic once it was finished. So he got the kids number and told him he'd contact him. The kid then said, "I owe you one Jake. Anything." He was gonna take him up on that offer right now. By having him take Hayley to the dance.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review! I really wanna know what you think! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello to everyone reading this! I'm back! To those who have been reading this for a while: I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been super busy with things and know I have the time to do this! Yay! So, here you go! Enjoy!**

*Hayley's House*

As soon as Hayley had reached her house, she opened the door and went straight inside knowing that her parents had left the door unlocked so that she could get in. She stepped right inside the door and turned around to shut it locking it as well. She knew that her parents were already asleep so she tiptoed as quietly as she could downstairs to the basement to her bedroom. **(A/N: if you watch Good Luck Charlie, then you know where her bedroom is and how it looks.) **I slid the door open to bedroom and went inside placing my suitcases down inside my closet. Then I went over to my desk and picked up my laptop turning it on. I carried it over to my bed and sat down. When it had fully turned on, I opened the chat window to see if anyone was on. I looked in the bottom left corner and saw that Camille was on. So I decided to chat with her.

**HAYLEYSTEELE: hey Camille, how r u?**

**I3LOGANM: hey! I'm doing alright. I've got this field trip this weekend**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: where r u going?**

**I3LOGANM: I don't remember. It's not far from here though**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: that's cool. U should send me pics while u r there**

**I3LOGANM: ok. So, what r u doing this weekend?**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: probably nothing. Prom is this weekend and since I'm not an upperclassmen, I can't go w/out a date from an upperclassmen**

**I3LOGANM: so that means going w/ Jake is outta the question?**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: I guess so. **

**I3LOGANM: I'm so sorry. But let me ask u this first. Have any guys asked u?**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: actually, a couple guys already have. I just didn't feel like going w/ any of them**

**I3LOGANM: I see. Well, I think that u should just say yes to 1 of them. And go and have some fun.**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: maybe I will! Thanks Camille! Ur great.**

**I3LOGANM: I know! lol! Ttyl, k?**

**HAYLEYSTEELE: K. bye.**

*Hayley's POV*

And with that, I ended my conversation with Camille. I closed out of IM and closed the lid of my laptop slightly but not all the way and lied back about to fall asleep when my phone went off. I picked it up and looked at the screen. No name. So, the person obviously wasn't in my phone. I opened my phone and read the text. It said:

_Hey Hayley, I know that it's kind of late 2 b asking this, and it's kind of tacky 2 ask over text, but I was wondering if u wanted 2 go 2 prom w/ me?_

_-Nick Roux_

Oh my gosh. Nick Roux **(A/N: don't judge me. I luv him)**, the hottest senior guy in the whole school just asked me to Prom. I could have sworn that he already had a date! Well, if I can't go with my dream guy (Jake!), then I guess I could just go with the next best guy. Nick Roux. I immediately texted back with my answer.

_Hey, it's ok. I would love to. Pick me up at 7?_

_-Hayley_

I sent my text and waited for a minute and then got a text back from him.

_Awesome. Sounds great. See you then._

_-Nick Roux_

Well, that went well. Now to get some sleep. Tomorrow is Prom! Yay! I set my phone on my nightstand and put my head on my pillow and shut my eyes to get some sleep.

**First off: don't judge me for making the guys' name Nick Roux. I luv him! He's super hot! That's why I put him!**

**Second: I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Next part will probably be I think right before the dance. **

**Third: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone, so this last week has been very hard for me. I haven't been able to get any chapters done because I have had my mind elsewhere and I've been really unfocused. Those of you who read my other Author's Note, thank you to those of you who prayed for my friend. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. He passed away on the 5th at 3:30 pm. It is very hard to actually think that he is gone. Sometimes I just wish that it is all a horrible dream and I'll wake up the next morning and he'll walk into the drama room. Anyways, sorry for ranting about this to you guys. I just needed to vent. Anyway, hopefully I will have the next chapters up soon. Thank you for being so patient. Jellybean96


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. I've just been super busy with school, and my play and other things. It's a three-day weekend this week so I have a little bit more time to update. I hope you all like this chapter. Now go and read!**

**NIGHT OF THE DANCE**

*At the school, Jake's POV*

I walked into the school room where the Prom was being held this year. I was currently wearing a tux because I was "working" with the A/V club so I thought I might as well "try and fit in." I walked in the room to see Felix on the stage with the A/V club setting up the electronic equipment needed for tonight.

"Hey Felix!" I shouted at him to get his attention.

He looked up from where he was laying underneath of the sound booth table thing, "Oh! Hello Jake!"

"Has the band arrived yet?" I asked him wanting to talk with them before the dance started.

"Uh, yeah. I think they are back there waiting for mic check." He said as he motioned to a room just off the big room we were currently in.

"Thanks man." I told him as I started toward the back room.

As I walked into the small room, I saw them all sitting and standing there talking with one another. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. Even Jo, Camille, Mrs. Knight, Katie, their manager Gustavo, and his assistant, Kelly.

"Hey Jake," Kendall said as he stood up. He was the first one out of his seat, followed by Logan, Carlos, James, Camille and Jo.

"So," Jo started, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied, "Nervous." I added, because I was, in fact, nervous. I mean, I was going to let the girl of my dreams know that I like her.

"Jake," Camille started, snapping me out of my thoughts, "don't be nervous. Take it from a girl. If a guy did this kind of thing for me, I would be so excited!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," Kendall added putting his arm around Jo's shoulders, "girls love these things."

"Ok. I trust you guys." I told them.

"Good," said Carlos.

"Dogz!" Gustavo yelled at them from the big room just outside the door. Woah, when did he leave? "It's time for sound check."

"Coming!" All the guys shouted at once as they all started out the door. Kendall was almost out the door when he turned around to speak to me, "Jake, you know you don't have to stay here. You can come and watch us if you want to."

"Thanks." I said as I followed them out the door. Just a couple more hours, and then I was going to admit my feelings for Hayley in front of everyone. Yikes!

**Well, I hope you all like it. I know it's not that long. But the next part will by Hayley's POV, and hopefully it will be longer. Also, I've decided to start writing my stories like this, I feel like it is easier to read them when they are written this way. K bye! Go review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Woah! It's been FOREVER since I've updated this! Well I'm back now. And I figured that since it's been forever, I'll give you an extra long one to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think this is one of my favorites. Just sayin'. K bye! **

*8 PM, Hayley's POV*

It was 8 o'clock. Time for the dance. Nick had picked me up at 7:30 in his car and then we headed to the dance. I was wearing a knee-length strapless dress. The top was a tube top style that was zebra striped. The bottom part was black and pleated as well as the top. There was also a waist band that was red and tied in the back. My shoes were black high heels with straps around the ankle. The straps on the shoes had jewels along them. I was also wearing one of my mother's necklaces. It had gray pearls twisting around to look like a spiral. My hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of my head with a few strands hanging down on one side of my face. The whole outfit came together nicely. Anyways, when we walked into the dance and the first thing I noticed was that there was no music. At all. I saw Felix on the stage messing with some wires and music stuff and I knew that he would probably know what was going on.

"Excuse me for one moment," I said to Nick as I walked to the stage. "Felix!" I practically yelled but was able to contain myself. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at me nervously. "Why is there no music playing?"

"Uh," he said kinds shaky, "I'm working on it. Just be patient. It should be on soon."

"How soon?"

"Um, probably around 8:30."

"Ok," I said calming down, "make sure of it." With that, I walked back to Nick to hang out with him and his friends.

Before we knew it, it was already 8:30, which meant that Felix had better have found some way to get that music to play. Suddenly, our principal came out of a small room and said something to Felix. Then, Felix went to the microphone and started talking.

"Ok party people," he started to say, "Let's all welcome to the stage, Gustavo Rocque from Rocque Records!" I thought for a moment and realized that the name seemed a bit familiar. As soon as he stepped out onto the stage, and I saw his face, I knew I had seen him somewhere. LA!

"Ok. How many of you want to hear a DJ play some music?" He asked us. Everybody started cheering. "Alright," he continued to say, "and how many of you would actually like to have live music?" Everyone cheered even louder. "Well then, put your hands together for a very special guest, Big Time Rush!"

"Woohoo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe that Big Time Rush, my favorite band, was actually here. And I am friends with them! They all walked out on the stage and then waved at me. I waved back and about died inside. When the cheering had died down, they started to speak.

Carlos started first, "Hello Lakewood! Let me hear you make some noise!" Then everybody started cheering again.

"Alright, alright," Logan said as he was trying to calm everyone down, "Now, as you all know, we, are Big Time Rush. And we are here today, to perform at your Prom."

Then Kendall started, "Now, you're all probably wondering why we chose to come here." He was right. I did want to know. Because when we were with them in L.A., they never said anything about coming here. "Well," he continued, "when we were in L.A., someone, who is going to remain anonymous,"

"For now!" James interrupted. For some reason, Kendall looked sort of annoyed by him for saying that.

"Anyways, this anonymous student came up to us, and asked us if we would come here and play at their school's Prom. So we said yes because their reason was just so great. But we will tell you what it was later."

"But right now," James cut in, "Let's rock!"

Then they started singing Big Night. Everyone was dancing. Then they sang Boyfriend and Nothing Even Matters. When they finished singing, they started talking again.

"Ok," Logan said as they crowd quieted down. "Now, we have someone here that would like to dedicate the next song we're going to sing, to a certain girl in this room." Suddenly, there was buzzing everywhere as all of the girls around me started talking with each other because they were trying to figure out who the song was dedicated to, and who was dedicating it to them. Even I wanted to know. I was so anxious. Then, the lights in the room went down, to a sort of romantic feel. And then a single spotlight came on at the opposite end of the room from where I was standing. Then the crowd of teenagers in the room split down the middle, like Moses parting the Red Sea. I stood there, not being able to move as I watched what was happening.

Standing there, at the other end of the room, was Jake Collins. The boy of my dreams. He was wearing a very nice black tux, and held something in his hand. Then he began walking towards me. I knew it was me, because he was making eye contact with me and wasn't looking anywhere else. Just at me. I turned to look at Nick, not sure if he knew what was going on or not. "Nick?" I said to him.

He just smiled and gave me a hug, then pulled back and looked at me, "It's ok," he said, "I know you like him."

I smiled back, "Thanks." Then I turned back to face Jake and began walking towards him as well. As we got closer, I saw what he was holding, a single white rose. My favorite. I was so surprised and so grateful all at the same time.

Then, before I know it, Jake is standing directly in front of me. He grabbed my hand in his and handed me the flower, "A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl," he said, causing me to blush as I accepted the rose.

"Thanks," I said back to him. "But, what is all of this? My favorite band, my favorite flower, here at Prom. I mean, why?" Before he could answer my question though, BTR started talking again.

"Alright everybody," Carlos started to say, "This next song is a slow one. Dedicated from Jake to Hayley. So everybody else grab that special somebody and hold them close."

"So," Jake said as he turned to look at me, "may I have this dance?" He held out his hand to me and I took it.

"Yes you may." He then led me out to the middle of the dance floor, as the next song started. It was Stuck. My favorite song by BTR. As we stood in the middle and the music began, I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist. Then we started swaying back and forth to the music. "So," I said to Jake as we were dancing, "why did you do all of this?"

"Well," he started, "I did it for you."

"Yeah. I got that, but why did you do it for me?"

"I did it because I like you and I just didn't know how to say it. Every time I saw you with another guy, I just, well, I got jealous."

"Really? I didn't think that you liked me. I mean, you were always chasing after other girls."

"I only chased after other girls because I was trying to get my mind off of you."

"Wow," I said to him, "wait, you actually got jealous?"

"Yeah," he said blushing slightly, "especially with Brian."

"You were jealous of Brian? Why?" I asked him, because I seriously wanted to know why he was jealous of Brian, my ex-boyfriend.

"Well," he started to say, "Isn't it obvious? He was the captain of the football team; he had the looks, the popularity, and the money. He had everything. Including you." I couldn't believe he just said that. "Do you remember on Valentine's Day," he started to say, I thought I knew where this was going but I decided to let him finish. "When we were in the hallway trying to capture the Eris Fairy, and I said all of the stuff to you?" he finished.

"Yeah," I replied, "I remember."

"Then the next day when we were in class and you asked me about it. And I said that I was just doing my job."

Yep, I knew exactly where this was going. "Oh yeah, I think I remember that."

"Well," he started again, "I lied. The truth is, I meant every single word I said."

"Really? You meant everything?" I asked him just wanting to be absolutely sure that he was telling me the truth.

"Yeah," he told me, "I think you are very special. I meant what I said. I truly think you have a big heart. And I think that there is no guy out there that will ever be good enough for you. But, the part I really meant the most, was when I said that if I was your boyfriend, I would never walk away."

"Wow," I said when he was done, "you seriously meant all of that?"

"Every word." He said smiling.

"Well, I don't think that any guy has ever said stuff like that to me before and actually meant it."

"Then they obviously don't like you the way I do."

"Well, how much do you like me?" I asked him.

"Let me show you." He said to me as he leaned in and pressed is lips against mine. He kissed me. And it wasn't just any kiss. It was a real loving kiss.

When we stopped kissing, I looked around us and everyone was standing there clapping and cheering. I hadn't realized until that moment that music was done.

"One more thing," Jake whispered to me as he went to the stage and climbed up and grabbed a mic from Carlos. _What is he doing now?_ I thought. Then he started talking so I listened. "Hayley Steele," he said, "we've known each other for a while now and I was, well, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Oh my gosh! He just asked me to be girlfriend.

"I thought that kiss made it official but yes! I would love to be your girlfriend Jake!" Then he jumped off of the stage, came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then he pulled from the hug and kissed me again.

The rest of the night was perfect. We continued to dance while Big Time Rush continued to sing (they took a break at one point and we had some recorded music playing until they were back). At the end of the night we said goodbye to our friend and Jake walked me home. The whole way there we held hands and talked about different things.

When we reached my house, he walked me to the door and gave me a goodnight kiss. "Bye Hayley," he said as he began to walk away, "see you on Monday."

"Bye," I said back as I watched him walk away into the night.

As he walked to his house, I just stared into the night. This was probably one of the best nights of my life. And it was all because of Jake.

**Well, what did you all think? I hope you liked it! Sadly, the next chapter is the last one. **

**But don't worry! There's going to be a sequel! So you don't have to be super sad. Anyway, more on that when this is done. **

**So go and review. The faster you review, the faster I write, and the faster the sequel gets up. K bye!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Last chapter here! but don't worry! There's going to be a sequel! YAY! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter for you! It's not super long, but I couldn't think of much else to put here. **

**Now, on with the story! **

*Monday, Jake's POV*

I still couldn't believe it. It still sounded weird to say it. I never thought that this would ever happen. Hayley Steele was my girlfriend. _My _girlfriend. My _girlfriend. _MY GIRLFRIEND. It was like a dream come true. I kept thinking it the whole time as I walked to school.

Today was Monday. My first Monday as Hayley Steele's boyfriend. I had never been anyone's boyfriend before. It felt awesome. I walked into the school building and looked around but I didn't see her yet. So I walked down the hallway to the janitor's closet that housed the secret entrance to Troop HQ and went in shutting the door behind me. I swung open a picture hanging on the wall and then inserted my key card into the slot that was there. I then removed the card and put the picture back to how it was and entered the elevator when one of the walls opened up. I pressed the button inside the elevator and it closed and started to go down. As I exited the elevator and stepped into HQ I saw her there sitting at her desk working on some last minute homework. Weird.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said causing her to look up at me. I finished talking, "Did the great Hayley Steele actually not do her homework? For the first time since kindergarden? I'm shocked!" As I finished talking I quietly laughed to myself. She sat there and smiled at me while I talked.

"Hey you," she said as she stood up from her desk and came around to me and hugged me.

"Hey," I said back, "So, why exactly did you not do your homework?" I asked her even though I probably knew the answer.

"Well," she said as she broke from the hug and went and sat on her desk, "if you must know, I was distracted all weekend because I was talking with Camille, Jo and Katie." As she was talking I went and sat down next to her.

"And you were talking to them about?"

"I was talking to them about us."

Interesting. I looked over at her, "So that's why you didn't do your homework all weekend?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That was Saturday. Sunday I just completely forgot because of Saturday and I couldn't wait to see you again today." Wow, she couldn't wait to see me.

"Alright," I said as I stood up to leave the room, "then I'm just gonna go now and let you get back to your homework."

As I started to walk back towards the elevator she grabbed my hand and turned me around, "you didn't think you were gonna leave without this did you?" And then she kissed me.

Man I loved it when she kissed me. Breaking free from the kiss she smiled at me and then went back to her desk and sat down beginning to work on her homework again.

As I was walking toward the elevator, I turned around and took one last look at her. I smiled at the sight. She was so beautiful and she was all mine.

**Wow. It's over. I really hope that you all enjoyed this story. The sequel should be up soon as I soon as I finish typing it and make corrections. Things like that. **

**So, goodbye for now! **


End file.
